There's a Mistletoe
by Luna Addictus
Summary: UPDATED: New oneshot considered as Chapter 4, Harry discovers something dark about Luna... what will he do? Please Read and Review! major OOCness aboard... flames are very welcome :D
1. There's a Mistletoe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Luna Lovegood nor any of the characters, because if it was mine, I should've paired Harry with Luna._

_Mostly H/L, post-Hogwarts fic

* * *

_

**There's a Mistletoe**

* * *

A small clump of white berries sat on top of Harry's head. Not that he actually noticed it. He had let his mind wander off for a while... he had never felt so cold inside... 

He had to file a divorce paper today. He had too... or it'll be too late. He clenched his fists, he wanted to rip his own hands... Harry pushed himself to the wall... he had never felt this way... why was he so stupid anyway? Marrying right after graduating didn't help him a lot. He had loads of work to do... and the wedding... he should... she wouldn't... she loved him... he loved her... _ARGH!_

_Why couldn't I keep myself from thinking about stupid things? I'm now married to Ginny. I'm now married to Ginny... wasn't this what I wanted? She's my ideal girl... sporty... intelligent... powerful... and she's also damned hot... but... why... why do I feel like there's something missing?_

Without knowing, he had found himself staring at the mistletoe that used to be sitting above his head.

_Nargles_, he smiled as he remembered the thought.

He lowered his head.

"I wonder when I'll ever see her again..." he slumped to the wall once more. He couldn't help but to feel pity for his self. He got what he wanted... he finally got Ginny but why wasn't he happy? _She's perfect... but..._

Harry shook his head and buried his face to his hands.

"I... think..." Harry stopped... he couldn't love two women at the same time! It would be cheating! _Damn... why... does everything like this happen to me?_

He felt someone brush against his back.

"Who --" he fiercely startled.

But the lady before him seemed to be unperturbed by what he did.

Instead she smiled serenely at him.

"Hi, Harry." she said, "I was wondering why you weren't in the wedding earlier."

"The... wedding..." the news seemed to be distorted as it had reached him, a swelling feeling of pain immediately held his already worn out heart, "Oh.. yeah... sorry. I wasn't able to go to your wedding."

Harry suddenly closed his eyes and avoided her stare. He didn't want to say those things... he didn't want to realize that she couldn't be with him anymore. _DAMN IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THIS SITUATION! _He clenched his fists once more. He felt his stupidity.

Just then, the girl before him screwed up her face, but she couldn't help herself. Her shoulders were jumping up and down, and she gave out a shreik of laughter that only she could make.

Harry stared at her as she contiued to laugh her heart out.

He had terribly lost control of what had happened, and immediately asked her "What's so funny?"

He was so sure he didn't say anything wrong... or mistake.

How very wrong Harry was.

"You thought... I... was going... to marry... Draco Malfoy?" she continued to laugh hysterically.

Harry felt his heart jump out. But he shouldn't keep his hopes up... she might be just trying to cheer him up... but... since when did she lie to Harry?

"But the invitation... you and Draco... I saw your name..." his face got a bit puzzled by what was happening.

She continued to laugh, but at least a bit controllable by the time she replied, "No! You have read it wrong!"

"But how?" he rummaged into his pockets and found an invitation to a wedding... from Draco and..., "See? It's Draco and you!"

She smiled at him and shook her head a bit.

"Yes, it was Draco's wedding. But I didn't marry him. I didn't. Myrtle did."

Harry felt like it was some kind of joke. _Draco and Mrytle? Seriously?_

"But... what were you doing there in the invitation? The Draco and ..."

"Well, I suppose someone tried to tell people that Draco will be marrying me." she said as she took the paper from Harry. "But I'm not."

She tore the paper into pieces. And more pieces... and she threw them.

"Sorry for tearing the paper, Harry." she said.

Harry felt relief in the news she said. He smiled and said, "Nah. I don't mind it at all."

He suddenly remembered the mistletoe above their heads.

_I shouldn't try to tell her..._ he thought funnily, I_ might miss the chance to kiss her because of those dratted Nargles like the last time. But... I'm married to Ginny..._

_Well, still married to her... until next Monday, of course._

"What's funny, Harry?" she asked dreamily.

"I remembered someone." he said, "But that's nothing much important. Anyway, found any Snorkacks in Sweden, Luna?"

* * *

Please: R/R! 


	2. Parties and Partisans

_A/N: Okay, so I'm making **There's a Mistletoe **a collection of one-shot H/L fics, pre-OotP, post-OotP, pre-HBP, post-HBP (beware of spoilers!), and post Hogwarts. . Whether they may be related or not.  well, every shot has the presence of mistletoes, whether it may be Christmas or not. . :one big loony grin:_

_

* * *

_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters…no matter how much I wished I did._

* * *

**_Parties and Partisans_ **

* * *

With his wand lit up, Harry followed the footsteps Hermione had showed him earlier. It was dangerous, yes. But he had to find the Horcrux... he had to.

He felt a soft squeeze with his left hand. He then felt secure and calm... nobody could calm him like she does. Not even Ginny.

His Horcrux-occupied mind waltzed to the party he had been earlier, and how he enjoyed it. From Ron's constant proclamation that he and Hermione were officially together, to Neville's continuing progress in his Charms, to Dean's successful new shop. From Remus's proposal to Tonks, to Fred and George's double wedding.

Though, the one thing he was looking forward to…his date with Ginny was… terrible. He tried to become the 'gentleman' of the night. First, he went to the Burrow to fetch her, she was so beautiful in her hot red gown, and she also had a diamond necklace that he mistook for enchanted glass ones, and gave it an odd look. (Since Mr. Weasley would love to do stuff like those). She noticed that he was eyeing her necklace and told him coldly that it was genuine. She then did not speak with him until they go there. He tried to help her get down from the carriage they were in (run by those amazing Thestrals, of course) but she got irritated and told him she's not lame and didn't need any help from him.

_I was just trying to be a bit of a gentleman…_ Harry thought as he recalled his 'date'.

It then became worse… she ignored him, and ignored, and eventually she ended up kissing somebody else under a mistletoe, right before his eyes.

_Could you believe what she just did?_ He thought angrily.

A soft squeeze just like before made him realize that he was off to 'hate-land'.

"Don't be upset, Harry." The voice said. It was dreamy, yet sincere.

Harry then remembered what happened next. He was offended with what Ginny did. He was hurt; though he was surprised it didn't felt that bad, he just felt offended that after he tried being the gentleman, the result was she ditched him to snog another guy.

It was then that she came, it was weird, she just comes right in time whenever he needed somebody that he could talk to, laugh with, and connect _emotionally_.

From all the girls he liked, she sure was different.

She didn't need to be the beautiful cheerleader, she didn't need to be Miss-popularity-who-every-guys-lusts-for, and she definitely is someone cheerful. She was different… but in a good way.

Before, he thought she was weird, dotty, and out-of-this-world, flake… but after many things that happened… after everything…

She had just found a place just for her to occupy, a place where she could be safe from any danger, a place where he'll always remember…

She had just found a place in Harry's heart.

Harry then heard her vague voice. He realized that they were already at the end of the passageway.

"Ready to go, Harry?" she asked, with her wand un-tucked from her ear, her butterbeer cap necklace in place and her radish earrings dangling wildly from her ears.

Harry smiled. He was sure… that he would come out alive. He was sure that he'll be okay.

_As long as I'm with her, _he thought, _and as long as she's with me… we'll be okay._

"Well, I suppose I'd love to go Snorkack-hunting with you the time that we'll leave this place," said Harry, smiling, "Let's go, Luna."

They then entered the dungeon wherein there's no turning back. Where there's no assurance that they'll come out alive and okay.

_As long as I'm with her,_ _and as long as she's with me… we'll be okay._ Harry thought once more. Just then as he recalled those words, he then remembered the soft squeeze of Luna's hand, and he was sure, she smiled her sweet smile just before they got engulfed by the darkness of the dungeon.

* * *

GACK! Hehehe, please read and review! Thanks! 


	3. All the Things Beautiful

**All the Beautiful Things**

**by Luna Addictus

* * *

**

Diana, age 7, was in their garden, sitting by the garden swing, looking far away. She wore a white dress and a pair of black slip-ons, she also had a butterfly designed hairclip she made herself.

"Are you waiting for your father?" asked her mother, whose dirty-blonde hair was tied in a rather messy knot.

"Yes..." she answered, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He hasn't owled me so far... but he'll be back."

"But... what if..."

"Yes?"

"What if he don't want us anymore? What if... he decided that he loves somebody else? What if he thought that he really loved our neighbor, you know mum, that pretty lady from before?"

"You mean your Aunt Ginny?" she asked her daughter, who was now looking really worried.

"Yes! Father used to tell me of how he loved beautiful things... what if I'm... what if I'm not? Father will leave me..." Diana's mood made her frown.

Her mother smiled, and said, "Who said that you're not?"

"No one... but..."

"No one has told you, yet you seem so worried." her mother smiled again, her silver eyes seemed to smile too, "What is beautiful for you, dearest Diana?"

"Beautiful? For me?"

"Yes."

"Beautiful... hmm... flowers are beautiful... Aunt Ginny is beautiful... so is Aunt 'Moine..."

"Aunt Her-my-own-nee." her mother corrected her.

"Yes. Aunt... Hermy... oh, mum, I can't say it!" Diana giggled, "You're beautiful too, mum... and so is the sea, the sky, our garden, our house, even Uncle Draco is beautiful (was I right in thinking that he's beautiful? Maybe he's called something else...)..."

Her mother smiled at her daughter, "Are those the only things that are beautiful for you, dear?"

"Well... I don't know..."

Her mother sighed, "Don't you think that a baby being born is beautiful?"

Diana stared at her mother, she sure has a lot of ideas.

"Or the blooming of a flower. Or the father sun rising to the horizon to wake us up from our most terrifying nightmares? Or the father sun setting at the sea to welcome the mother moon that is looking after us when we sleep? Or probably the rain that is a gift from the angels from above that keeps the plants and animals alike alive and well? Don't you think that music that comes from the birds that sings every morning to greet us a 'good morning' is beautiful? How about the mistletoes that people (and Nargles) loved during Christmas? How about our faith... trust... friendship... love... aren't those beautiful things?"

"..." Diana hardly understood what her mother was saying.

"There are a lot of things that are beautiful in the world, Diana. I love beautiful things like that, and your father loved those too..."

"Mum..."

"Do you know what are your father's most favorite beautiful thing?"

"No... it's not like he's always here..."

Her mother sighed, "He's always here, you know."

"What?"

"Your father is always here... in our hearts. Even though he's not here physically, his presence, his love, will always be with us."

Her mother smiled once more, "That is why... I have my faith in him."

"But..."

"Now... where was I? Oh yes... do you know what's his most favorite beautiful thing is?"

"No..."

"You."

Diana looked up to her mother. She couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"But... mum..."

"Do you have faith in me?"

Diana stared at her mother again, "Of course, I have my faith in you, mum!"

"Then believe." she smiled.

Her mother loved to smile. She was so serene, so calm...

Suddenly, like a swish, a broom sped past them. A man, with messy, jet-black hair and green eyes like Diana's, left the broom. He was holding a newspaper that looked very much like the ones they used as firewood.

"I'm back! How was your day, hun?" Harry asked Luna, with it, he kissed her cheeks.

"Oh, fine. Little Diana is becoming inquisitive!" her mother beamed, "She was worried about you not coming back."

"Huh?" he looked at her, confused.

He was only gone for an hour.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crappy story... I still don't have any good... ideas right now... hehehe, please R&R!!!


	4. A Promise to Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series, because if it's mine, I shouldn't have done H/G in the first place. Please read and review! 3

PS: if this thing resembles anything, please

* * *

**There's a Mistletoe**

**A Collection of Drabbles and One shots**

**

* * *

**

**A Promise to Myself**

* * *

Harry Potter stared at her for almost five minutes. How could… that be possible? She was the only person more honest than anyone else he'd met… and she's saying that it's all nothing but a big fat lie?

"Ronald and your other friends were saved by the Dumbledore's Order…" she said, almost in a sing-song manner, as if she wasn't panicked by it.

Harry continued to stare at her, he still could not believe his ears… his mind could no longer comprehend what she was saying…

"_I'm a follower of the Dark Lord, Harry. I'm not your friend." She said, looking at him straight in the eye. He was hopefully waiting that she would say something like "April Fools' or something like that, but it didn't come._

"_It wasn't such a good feeling to be away from the Dark Lord, but I know I had to do it. There was no one who could gain your trust well enough. That old man Snape-"_

"_Professor Snape." Snapped Harry, now he knew how Professor Dumbledore felt when he, Harry was saying that._

"_Yes. Him. He wasn't good enough actor to do it because he lets his emotions get the better of him. Draco's a pathetic little wimp who could not even say… Avada Kedavra!" she shot a green light to a small insignificant spider that was crawling on Harry's leg, "How pathetic it was, Harry."_

"_I can't believe you made us look like a fool!"_

_She sighed, "I didn't."_

She avoided Harry's gaze once again as Voldemort glided into the room. He talked to her for a while and she left.

Harry did not know if it was just because he was getting dizzy, or he was just imagining things, but he could see Luna looking back at him…

Her pale eyes seemed to scream something else that she did not say to him earlier, the feeling of seeing her, eyes making a connection that cannot be made with just a kiss, made his inside squirm. Not because of hate or such, but because he knew what she said wasn't the whole story.

She did not lie, and yet she did not tell the truth. How mystical does she want herself to be?!

He stood up, despite the fact that he was supposed to be immobilized by a spell that Voldemort himself gave him. He totally forgot the fact that Voldemort was still in that room, awing himself as he watched the pathetic Potter boy talk to his follower.

"Luna!" he shouted, "I… I don't care if you're a follower of Voldemort!"

She stopped dead in her walk. What was he talking about?!

He clenched his fists, and tried to walk but tripped, but he was still able to manage to say something that made Luna's eyes widen, if it was possible.

She faced him, "Don't you dare say that again, you filthy half-blood! You come here with that pathetic look on your face! How dare you speak of the Dark Lord in such a disgraceful manner?! I would rather die than leave my Master!"

Voldemort was obviously satisfied with what Luna was saying, he didn't need Legilimens to know whether she was saying the truth or not. Their family has been working for him ever since he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort.

The words had strung his pride, but he knew he had to swallow them. Harry stood up and started to walk, staggering actually towards Luna, his knees were feeling weak, his feet numb and his head felt like it was going to split in half.

He tried even to get closer to her but consequently he failed and stumbled down.

"Luna… I…" he continued to talk, though it was rather incoherent already. His vision was starting to get blurry, but he still continued to talk. Very unlike him, actually.

Her eyes widened even more, if it was possible as he continued to blabber on about friendship and such and the DA (even though Voldemort was still there) and other things.

He looked up once again to glance one more time… and he saw it. Her eyes were still mystified as ever, and yet, beyond those eyes, there was this small glint of unhappiness that made his inside squirm.

So there was a possibility that she didn't like what she was seeing? Or is it just because she pitied his current situation? He could not understand it her at all…

Voldemort felt like he was watching a lousy telenovela and it made him sick. He stood up and glided once again, to Luna.

"Leave the Potter boy behind, Luna. I don't suppose you would like to be caught like what happened to your father…"

Harry took out his wand by his trembling hands and pointed it to Voldemort. He would do anything, _anything_ just to understand why Luna was like that.

"You… you're… the…"

He felt a fast swish of air carry away his wand, he looked up to see who did that.

Luna was holding her wand, in a very Luna way while Voldemort just stood right behind her. She was the one who cast it.

"How dare you try to backstab the Dark Lord, you insignificant half-blood!" she spat out, in a very non-Luna way.

Voldemort laughed an eerie laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine, "Little Miss Lovegood has no intention in being your… friend, Harry Potter. Why can't you-" he put his finger on Harry's scar.

Harry screamed, it felt painful, if not like he was clobbered in the head by a frickin' bludger.

"-understand what _my_ Luna has been telling you?" and he continued to laugh as he glided past by Luna who was still looking at him.

Harry, through the pain of his scar he managed to look up at her. And he finally saw it clearly.

She was biting her lip, and her hands were clenching the skirt of her uniform. Her eyes almost seemed like they were going to drown with tears, but he knew she'd keep it. That was how she was.

"Luna, what are you still doing there?" asked Voldemort.

"Don't even try to think of rescuing me, Harry." She shook her head, "I'm not a victim-"

"Yes, you are." Corrected Harry.

"No, I'm not. I've been doing it on my own accord, I was never on Imperious or anything like that." She said, rather in a singsong Luna-ish way.

His feet could no longer move and he felt like every inch of him trying to move exhausts him.

"Don't think of anything stupid, Harry." She muttered.

As she spoke words that could almost kill a person in their hearts, somehow Harry saw that she was neither telling the truth nor telling a lie.

In those eyes, he saw nothing but concern for him and their friends. He knew that even though she was 'serving' Voldemort, they were her real friends. What she was saying of how spiteful he was, were true and false. He could see her pale eyebrows almost stitch together and her eyes almost teary.

Luna took one look at him once more before she flounced away.

Harry grabbed a fistful of dirt and dust on the floor, and his consciousness left him.

Though, he could hear voices… very familiar voices….

* * *

"_Just… try to linger and not die."_

'How can I die when I know that you're with Voldemort?'

"_Don't even try of following either… cause I'm not a very forgiving person, neither does the Nargles in the mistletoes are forgiving enough to forgive you if you do something so stupid like that.."_

'Yes, you are, Luna.'

'I will protect you. I promise I will, Luna. You may decline help, but… I don't care. You have done a lot for me; now let me protect you even once. I tried to rescue you but in the end, it was me who was being rescued…

I promise, I will protect you, Luna.'

It's a promise to Luna.

And it was a promise to his self.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I do crappy stuff like this... forgive:D 


End file.
